


Love Sick

by Midnite521



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickness, but still fluffy af, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh suspects something is wrong with Tyler, but Tyler just brushes it off and says he's fine. But... is he really? [Warning: Fluffff, flufff, fluff, did I mention fluff? ^^]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: My first Joshler fic; Hope you like it! ^^] [P.S I just wrote this today in Google Docs and it turned out to be like 9 pages like holy fvck]

Tyler seems like he hasn’t been doing so well lately.

 

He hides it well, but being his best friend, I can see that there’s _something_ wrong with him. I just don’t know what exactly.

 

Except maybe that he’s been complaining about headaches for the past few weeks, and has skipped out on eating- saying that he wasn’t feeling well enough to eat. Which I believed- because Tyler’s never lied to me before.

 

I’m not so sure about it now.

 

~~~~~~~

 

When he came into the kitchen the next morning, he didn’t’ seem to look any better.

 

He looks like he hasn’t been getting any sleep at all. He has dark bags under his eyes- and just looks overall tired and shitty.

 

Tyler flashed me a small smile before going to make some coffee for himself.

 

“Morning Josh,” He said tiredly, sitting down at the table beside me. I had already grabbed a cup of coffee earlier, so I was good not to get up anytime soon. I forced a small smile on my face before greeting him.

 

“Hey, Ty.” I paused, thinking about whether or not to ask the question that was on my mind. I shook my head, deciding to ask. “Do you have a headache this morning?”

 

He looked down at his coffee before taking a drink from it. He took a few seconds to answer. He licked his lips before turning to look back at me.

 

“Yeah, but it’s not so bad. I think I’ll be okay today.”

 

“Feeling well enough to eat?” I decided to ask. A small sigh escaped his lips, and he shook his head.

 

“Not exactly…” He said sheepishly. “Hopefully I can try later.”

 

I bit my lip. “Think you’ll be okay enough to perform today? Because if not I mean, we can cancel-”

 

“I’ll be okay.” He cut off, setting his coffee down. He rested his elbows on the table, rubbing at his temples. Paying attention to his facial expression, I noticed he look somewhat pained. Not looking up, he continued speaking.

 

“I feel a little shitty, but I don’t want to let the fans down. They’re expecting to see us perform.”

 

“But if we had to reschedule due to you being sick, I’m sure they’d understand…”

 

He smiled at me again before shaking his head lightly. “It’ll be fine, Josh. I promise.

 

I looked at him worriedly, but said nothing.

 

~~~~~~~

 

By the time it came to get ready for the show, he seemed like he was getting worse. He wouldn’t admit it, but he honestly looked worse than he did this morning.

 

“Ty if you’re sick, you really shouldn’t be performing.”

 

“I’m fine,” He said hoarsely, making me wince. He coughed into his arms slightly before turning back to me. “I’m okay Josh. I can perform just fine.”

 

My brows creased in worry, but he didn’t seem to notice as he continued to get ready for the upcoming show.

 

“Hey Josh, could you grab me a bottle of water?”

 

“Okay, Tyler.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Well, the good thing is- he didn’t faint/pass out during the show like I was worried about. Though, he did seem worse for wear.

 

Singing some of the songs, I noticed he didn’t hit some of the usual notes, and his voice cracked at certain points. When he had to scream, he had to close his eyes, and he rubbed at his throat slightly. He seemed to scream a bit too harshly than usual.

 

The fans didn’t notice though, they just kept on cheering us on, and Tyler was happy to oblige, though he looked ready to collapse from exhaustion. Many times, I was tempted to stop playing drums and just take him off the stage.

 

I didn’t though- I just watched him warily… carefully- to make sure nothing happened.

 

Besides the aforementioned problems, the show seemed to go off without a hitch.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Backstage after the show, I saw Tyler leaning against the wall- his hands on his knees as if he were about to be sick or fall. Concerned, I hurried over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey- you okay?” Not looking up from his position, he just nodded- though I could hear him breathing shakily.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m...fine…” He dragged. “Just... tired... is all…”

 

I suppressed a sigh before licking my lips anxiously. “Could you maybe... look at me, please Ty?”

 

He slowly stood up straight, crossing his arms as he looked at me.

 

“Mm?” He hummed in response, waiting for me to speak again. When I didn’t, he sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Look, I swear if you’re going to ask if I’m okay-”

 

“I’m not,” I rushed. “Just... stay still?” He huffed before nodding.

 

“‘Kay…”

 

I slowly moved my hand from my side to just in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, but I shook my head so he wouldn’t question. He closed his eyes as I pressed my hand against his forehead, sighing quietly.

 

“You’re warm…”

 

“I’m fine,” He pressed rather tiredly, swatting my hand away. “Why are you so worried about me?”

 

“I’m worried about you because you’re my best friend, and I want to be sure that nothing’s wrong with you. With what’s happened so far today, I’d say there is.”

 

“Josh-” He tried to say before stopping himself. He stumbled forward, and quickly reacting, I reached out and wrapped my arms around him.

 

“That’s it, we’re going to the hospital.” I said sternly but quietly. He mumbled in response, probably trying to argue back, but I ignored it. Grunting slightly, I picked him up bridal style.

 

Any other time, we would find this funny- but now is not the time to be laughing.

 

Resting his head in the crook of my neck- supposedly giving up fighting with me- he lazily wrapped his arms around me.

 

The guys looks at me curiously, but then realized what must have happened (because they’ve been paying attention to how he’s been acting lately as well), and started the walk with me back to the tour bus.

 

I laid him down gently, placing a spare blanket that we had on him, and sat down beside him. I spoke softly.

 

“You’ll be okay…”

 

~~~~~~~

 

After getting back home from the hospital, it was confirmed that Tyler, was indeed, sick with the flu- and had been for weeks now. We’d already known about the constant headache, but the sore throat, cough, and high temperature were new, which is why his voice was raspy in the first place.I felt relieved that it wasn’t anything too serious (though I still felt bad for him), and they prescribed some medicine for him to take daily.

 

After getting back home, I carried him up to his bedroom, carefully getting him dressed in pajamas before lying him down in his bed. When I covered him up, he instantly curled up into a ball, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

“I’m going to go get your medicine Tyler, okay?” I said in a hushed tone. He nodded vaguely.

 

“Okay,” He whispered, barely opening his eyes to look at me. From here, I could tell that he was shaking. From being cold, I’m guessing, although he was hot to the touch.

 

“Be right back,” I said before turning to leave his room, and going to the kitchen where I left the bag from the pharmacy. I took out the bottle, and took out a couple of pills he was supposed to take. Before going back upstairs, I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Water and pills in hand, I headed back to Tyler’s room- where he was still curled up in his ball.

 

“Think you could sit up for me?” I asked, feeling bad for making him have to move. He nodded, and moved his arms, slowly sitting up as he winced, a small groan escaping his lips. He sighed almost inaudibly before he motioned for me to come over. I walked over, handing him the glass of water and pills. Placing them on his tongue, he then took a gulp of water to wash them down. He coughed slightly before looking back up at me.

 

“‘M sorry I didn’t tell you how I was feeling…” He mumbled, sounding guilty. “If I’d have told you earlier, this could’ve been fixed.”

 

I laughed quietly, sitting beside him. “Well... you _can_ be pretty stubborn at times.” He rolled his eyes, chuckling quietly.

 

“I guess so. I’m still sorry for making you worry about me though, Josh,”

 

“It’s okay,” I said softly with a small grin. “You’re gonna get better soon and that’s all that matters to me right now.” He looked at me as if he were touched.

 

“Aww, thanks Joshey,” He said sweetly, cupping his hands together with a smile, tilting his head to the side cutely. “That means a lot to me that you think of my well being.”

 

I rolled my eyes, laughing a little. “Remind me why I’m staying with you again?” I asked jokingly.

 

“Because you love me, that’s why.” He said with an innocent smile. I could feel my ears grow warm at the comment, but I just laughed quietly in response.

 

“You’re lucky I do.”

 

As I turned to sit up and go to my own room to go to bed, he stopped me.

 

“Wait, Josh.” He said urgently. I looked back at him questioningly. He bit his lip.

 

_Is he blushing?_

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Could you sleep in here with me tonight?” He asked shyly. “If... you don’t mind, that is…”

 

“You want me to sleep in your bed with you?” I asked, then laughed quietly at how it sounded- and found myself blushing a little, and Tyler the same.

 

“Friends can do that, can’t they?”

 

“I... don’t see why not…” I said slowly. I then smiled at him. “Okay. Just let me go to my room real quick and get changed, alright?”

 

He nodded, and I took that as my sign to go to my room.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Feeling slightly awkward, I slid in beside Tyler in his bed, facing him.

 

“Well, ah…” I said, suddenly nervous being this close to him. “Goodnight?”

 

_Wow, way to end a conversation Josh_

 

“Wait, before that…” Tyler said in a hushed voice, he scooted a little closer. “Could I tell you something?”

 

“What is it?” I asked, sounding a _little_ too hopeful. I hoped I didn’t let it show. He didn’t seem to notice. He averted his eyes for a few seconds before answering, biting his lip as his blush grew more apparent- and not from the fever I’m guessing.

 

“Would it be weird if... if I told you that I…”

 

“Had feelings for you?” We both said at the same time, making the both of our eyes widen in slight surprise.

 

“You have feelings for me?” We said at the same time again, making both of us laugh in embarrassment. I was the one to speak first.

 

“You really like me?”

 

He nodded. “And… you like me?”

 

I nodded, making our faces heat up again.

 

“Why are we only saying this now?” I questioned, not asking anyone in particular.

 

“Beats me.” He said with a smile and a small chuckle.

 

The next thing I said, I accidentally let slip without thinking.

 

“God, you’re adorable when you’re laughing.” When I realized what I’d said, my mouth snapped shut and I closed my eyes. “Oh my God, I said that out loud didn’t I.”

 

He laughed quietly again, nudging me gently. “Open your eyes.” I opened them slowly to see a soft smile on his face. “You really like when I laugh?”

 

I nodded. “I love when you’re smiling and laughing. It’s absolutely the most adorable thing like, ever.” I said shyly.

 

When I didn’t speak, he took the opportunity. “I love when you smile and laugh too. You’re perfect when you’re smiling and laughing- and just having a good time in general.”

 

_Just say it_

 

_He feels the same way_

 

_Say it_

 

“Tyler…” I said nervously. He continued looking at me, though curiously as he waiting for me to continue talking.

 

“Yeah?”

 

I took in a deep breath, gathering up all the courage I had. I said it quietly, above a whisper.

 

“I think I’m in love with you, Tyler Joseph…”

 

He blushed before seemingly thinking about his answer.

 

“I think I love you too, Josh Dun.”

 

I grinned, giggling a little before gathering more courage to kiss him gently on the nose. He wrinkled his face a little, a small smirk on his face.

 

“You missed…” He whispered. I was confused for a moment before I realized what he was talking about, and blushed.

 

“But you’re sick…” I whispered back. He scoffed a little, rolling his eyes.

 

“You’ll live.” He breathed before placing both his hands on along my jaw, cupping my face.

 

“Tyler…” I whispered, eyes half closed as he got closer.

 

“Shh,” He breathed again before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. My eyelids fluttered shut as I relished in the feeling at his lips against mine, practically fitting like a puzzle piece. I placed a careful hand, caressing along his cheekbone just barely, making him shiver a little. After close to a minute of just slow, gentle kisses, we stopped to catch our breaths.

 

“Now I _know_ I’m in love with you,” He said with a shy smile on his face. He moved closer so we were nose to nose.

 

“I love you too, Tyler…” I said softly with a smile before placing one last kiss on his lips.

 

Within minutes, we both drifted off to sleep, both of us holding each other in a  hug.


End file.
